mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalist Party
The Nationalist Party (previously the British Imperial Party then The Vanguard) is an 'alternative right' party in the Model House of Commons. It encompasses views from social conservatism and traditionalism to third positionism, civic nationalism and other significantly right-of-centre ideologies. History British Imperial Party The British Imperial Party (BIP) was initially founded in September 2014 as the British Union of Fascists by /u/rhodesianwaw, then MP for Greater Manchester. Following fears about the word "fascist" and its potential to attract trolls, the name "British Union of Fascists" was banned and the party was renamed the British Imperial Party on 7th September. /u/rhodesianwaw resigned as leader later in the month and handed the party leadership over to /u/SgtSlowMo, the incumbent Chief Whip. /u/SgtSlowMo then resigned promptly afterwards on 19th October citing inability to devote enough time to the BIP for the upcoming General Election, and /u/AlbrechtVonRoon was appointed leader. /u/AlbrechtVonRoon oversaw the publication of the first BIP manifesto, the introduction of the party motto "Liberty in private; obligation in public" and participation in an election, with the BIP winning 4 national seats in the November 2014 General Election. Deputy Leader /u/GeoSmith16 subsequently left the party after facing calls to resign from /u/rhodesianwaw and others due to his "wild demands" during coalition negotiations which were suspected to have lost The BIP a place in government. /u/AlbrechtVonRoon then oversaw a restructuring of the party which established a clear hierarchy within the BIP and a set of new directorial positions. The Vanguard After extensive consultation with the party, /u/AlbrechtVonRoon carried out an overhaul of the BIP's image. The party was renamed to The Vanguard on 8th February 2015 and a new party logo and black and white colour scheme were adopted. The Conservative-UKIP coalition collapsed on 24th February and The Vanguard entered coalition talks. Though an agreement was reached for The Vanguard to enter government, it quickly broke down and a new General Election was called. The Vanguard increased their number of seats to 7. On 5th April The Vanguard entered into a pact with the Social Democratic and Civic Nationalist (SDCN) party termed the 'Cultural Coalition' with the intention of coordinating support for civic nationalist bills. The coalition was disbanded on 6th May due to internal politics within the SDCN. On 25th April the directory was reformed again. The Vanguard increased their share of seats to 10 following the October 2015 General Election, winning 9 and receiving 1 with the defection of /u/Rlack from UKIP. The party attempted to form an official opposition with UKIP, Plaid Cymru and /u/RoryTime, but the last minute decision of /u/RoryTime to join the Government left the coalition insuffieicntly large. /u/Rlack then defected to Labour on 19th December, leaving The Vanguard with 9 seats. Nationalist Party Dupegate On 5th February 2016 it was revealed on the subreddit /r/gotterdammerung that four senior members of The Vanguard - /u/AlbrechtVonRoon, /u/rhodesianwaw, /u/cb1320 and /u/SgtSlowMo - had been running a series of 'sockpuppet accounts' in order to further the success of The Vanguard. In the knowledge that these members would likely be banned, leadership of the party was quickly transferred to /u/MrEugeneCrabs and an overhaul of the party's image was planned. Following the handover, the then Director of Culture and Media /u/AgentNola left the party along with several other members and formed the Crown National Party. Among the reasons given for the need for a new party were accusations of a 'coup' by /u/MrEugeneKrabs, the removal of party membership from /u/TheLegitimist - a member whose allegiance was to /u/AlbrechtVonRoon and not the party - and the need for a more moderate and liberal party of the right. The Vanguard was renamed to the Nationalist Party, a new logo was chosen and the party motto was changed to "Dieu et mon droit". The seats and positions vacated by the Dupegate conspirators were promptly filled. Leadership Leaders Deputy Leaders Current MPs